He's special
by Ann Murry
Summary: That's what Abelia said about Festus at the end of that episode! Now with her missing, it's up to Matt and Festus to bring her back. Then what? This will be my first 'what if story!
1. Chapter 1

"Matthew, they went this away," Festus said following the tracks of Jeb and Ed Hopkins.

Twin brothers who had held up the stage, robed it and then set it ablaze, leaving the passengers and driver stranded.

Festus and Matt stopped at a fork in the road as Festus looked over the tracks.

"Looks like they went this way," Festus said pointing to the right.

"Isn't that out by the Johnson place?" Matt said looking at Festus knowing he had a past relationship with Abelia and her children.

"Awful close Matthew," Festus said with a nod as Matt sucked a quick breath.

"Look!" He said pointing off into the distance.

Festus turned around and his heart started to race as he seen thick black smoke billowing up above the tree line.

"That's Abelia's farm," Festus said remounting Ruth.

Matt drew his rifle as they approached the farm house.

Festus watched in horror as most of the farm house was engulfed in flames.

"Abelia," he yelled running toward the barn he looked inside as Matt dismounted and looked around.

"She's not here Matthew," Festus said looking at the house.

Matt caught Festus as he tried to enter the fully engulfed house. "Festus, you can't go in there!"

"Abelia might be in there!" Festus yelled.

"If she is," Matt said gently. "She's already gone."

Festus pulled away from Matt's grasp, helpless to do anything about the fire they could only watch until the fire finally burned itself out.

"Well," Matt said later after sifting though the debris. "I didn't find a body."

"I didn't either Matthew," Festus said relieved.

"Could she have gone into town," Matt asked.

Festus shook his head no. "Her buckboard in the barn Matthew," he said angrily. "Those two fellers must have took her."

Matt was afraid of that as he looked at the anger in his deputy's eyes.

"We're going to need some help," Matt said evenly. "We'll get Newly in Dodge and pick up the trail from there."

"Alright Matthew," Festus replied. "I'll have to get to the school house and get Johnny and Marianne to Ma Smally."

"What are you going to tell them?" Matt asked quietly.

"Don't know yet Matthew," Festus replied running a hand across his brow. "There ma's gone and they house gone. What would you tell em."

As Matt filled in Newly about what happened, Festus met the Johnson children at the school.

Marianne saw him first. Running toward Festus, she flew into his arms and giggled when he scooped her up.

"Festus," Jonathan said smiling.

"Well hello youngin's," Festus said taking Johnny's hand.

"Festus," Marianne said looking around. "Where's Ma?"

"Wal that's what I'm a wantin to talk to you children about," Festus said leading them to Ma Smalley's boarding house. "Yer Ma had to leave town for a day or two so me and Ma here," he said nodding at the older lady. "Are gonna be keeping an eye on ya till she gets back."

"Where did she go Festus," Marianne asked.

"Wal you see," Festus replied slowly. "She didn't rightly say but I know she'll be back real soon."

"Alright," Marianne said hugging the deputy before Festus sat the kids down in Ma Smalley's kitchen. "Now I got a few things to take care of so if in I'm not back by tonight Ma here's got some things for you two to wear ta bed and she's gonna tuck ya in real good and tight and I'll come see ya as soon as I get back."

Johnny smiled as Festus rubbed his head. "Thanks Festus," he said.

Matt, Doc and Newly meet the hillman in front of the jail. "I just tole them youngin's there Ma had to go out of town," Festus said.

"Good," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "You three be careful now."

"Ain't us you should be worried bout Doc," Festus said. "If in those two fellers hurt Abelia, they's the ones you need to be sorry for." 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt, Festus and Newly picked up the trail where Matt and Festus had left off near Abeila's farm.

Traveling all night long they followed the trail into Great Bend. Festus slid down off of Ruth, taking the mule's reins, the hillman followed the trail until it ended at a well worn path.

"Looks like this maybe where them fellers have hidden out Matthew," Festus said as Matt and Newly climbed down off their horse's.

"Alright," Matt said. "Let's walk in from here."

Festus retrieved his rifle before tying Ruth to a nearby tree as Matt and Newly did the same.

The three lawmen took to the trees as they followed the path to a shack. "Look there," Matt said indicating two horse tied up nearby.

"Wal what are we waitin for," Festus said presumptuously.

"Festus," Matt said putting a hand on the hillman's arm. "We can't just go in there guns blazing."

"Yer right Matthew," he said watching the shack as one of the two men suddenly stepped out.

"Festus," Matt whispered. "Go around to the back! Newly and I will take care of this one."

Festus nodded as he quietly started around the the back of the shack.

Half way there, Newly threw a stone which caused the man standing out side to draw his pistol.

"Jeb," he yelled. "Leave that woman alone and get out here I heard something!"

"What is it Ed," Jeb said joining his brother outside the shack. "Yer to nervous! I told you no one knows about this place."

"I swear Jeb," Ed stated looking around. "I ain't so sure."

"Then go take a look," Jeb said lighting a cigarette.

Festus opened the back door to the shack just a crack and looked around.

After not seeing anyone around, the hillman took the opportunity to enter the shack.

The hillman found Abelia huddled in a corner, her back to the door. His heart just about broke when he heard her sobs and saw the condition her clothes were in.

Grabbing her from behind, he put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Festus whispered into her ear. "It's Festus!" as the woman struggled against him and bite his hand. "We gotta get you outa here," he said as Abelia nodded.

"Find anything Ed," Jeb said laughing as the twin brother walked toward the woods and scanned them with his eyes.

Movement off in the distance caught Matt's attention and he nodded at Newly when he saw the hillman running with Abelia into the woods.

"What was that," Jeb said drawing his pistol as Ed did the same.

"I told you Jeb," Ed said as Matt leveled his rifle at the man.

"This is the US Marshal," Matt yelled. "Drop your weapons and no one will get hurt!"

Jeb turned and ran into the shack as Ed raised his gun to fire.

Newly, already ready, fired first. As the man fell, Jeb started firing from the shack.

"Newly," Matt said nodding his head. "Take the back, I got the front."

Newly nodded as he slowly made his way around to the back of the shack.

"This is your last chance!" Matt yelled. "Give up!"

Jeb fired again as Newly kicked in the back door and slid against the wall.

Jeb caught off guard, turned and fired as Matt took the chance to kick in the front door.

Jeb turned to fire on the Marshal, but Matt was ready. Shooting first, Jeb went down, his finger still on the trigger of his gun.

"Abelia," Festus said spinning the woman around once they were safely alone in the woods outside the cabin. "Are ya alright?"

Abelia nodded as she started to cry and Festus took the woman into his arms and held her tightly.

"My farm," she said as Festus took a deep breath.

"Don't ya worry ya self over that," Festus said gently. "We'll worry bout that later, we just need ta get you back to Dodge."

Abelia nodded as Festus took off his coat and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders. "Yer shivering," he said rubbing her arms as Newly walked up.

"She alright," he asked as Festus nodded. "I'm going to get the horses."

Festus lead Abelia out of the woods toward the horse's as Matt and Newly finished tying the bodies of the Hopkin brothers to the extra horses they brought.

Abelia closed her eyes and held onto Festus tighter as she passed the two bodies.

"We brought a horse for ya to Abelia," Festus said as the woman shook her head.

"Can't I just ride with you," she said looking at Festus.

"Wal sure," he said helping her up onto Ruth's back. "Ruth's stout enough to carry us both."

Climbing up onto Ruth's back, Festus seated himself behind Abelia and wrapped his arms around her.

Once they stared back toward Dodge, Festus smiled when he noticed the woman had finally stopped shivering. 


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Newly took the bodies to Percy Crump for burial as Festus stopped in front of Doc's office.

Abelia had fallen asleep a few hours before on the ride back to Dodge, so Festus was careful getting down off of Ruth not to wake the woman.

Taking her into his arms, he carried her up the stairs as Doc who had heard the steps opened the door.

"Put her on the table Festus," Doc said as the deputy gently put her down. "That's fine, you can wait outside."

Abelia opened her eyes as Fetus started to walk away. "No," she said taking the hillman's hand. "Don't leave!"

Festus looked at Doc who nodded. "Wal I ain't going no where Abelia," Festus said with a smile. "I was just a gonna go check on Johnny and Marianne."

"Don't tell them," Abelia said with a sob. "Please."

"I wasn't gonna tell em nothing," Festus replied patting the woman's arm. "Tomorrow, I'll bring em ta see you and we'll tell em you had a little accident."

Abelia nodded as Festus started to walk away. "Festus," she said as the deputy turned around. "Thank you."

Festus looked at Doc before he spoke. "You take care of her now," he said as Doc nodded. "I'll be back in the morning with the youngins."

Stepping out of Doc's office, Festus headed down the stairs as Kitty, who had heard what happened stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

"How's Abelia?" she asked making eye contact with the deputy.

"I don't rightly know Ms. Kitty," Festus said quietly as Kitty brushed past him and headed up the stairs.

Festus made his way over to Ma Smalley's and gently knocked on the back door.

"Festus," the older lady said answering the door. "I'm glad your back. The children were asking about their Ma."

"She's alright Ma," Festus said stepping inside. "She just had a little accident that's all."

"Well the children are asleep," Ma Smalley said. "If you want to look in on them."

"Thank ya Ma," Festus said heading to the bedroom where the children slept.

Festus smiled when he heard Jonathan snoring lightly and saw Marianne's blonde hair peeking out from the covers next to him.

Tucking the blankets in around the children before leaving, he smiled at Ma Smalley. "They look real good Ma," he said. "I'll be back to get them in the morning."

"Alright Festus," Ma Smalley said with a smile.

Festus headed over to the jail and walked in as Newly and Matt were putting away their guns.

"Festus," Matt said putting his hands in his pockets. "How's Abeila?"

"I don't really know, she's up at Doc's," he said lowly.

"Well if you want to bed down here tonight your welcome to," Matt said looking at the lost expression on his deputy's face.

"Thanks Matthew," he said heading for the door. "But I don't think I'm a gonna do much sleepin tonight."

The next morning Ma Smalley already had Marianne and Johnny ready to go.

"Festus," Johnny said as they walked toward Doc's office. "How did the horse get away from the buggy."

"Wal the bolt was a rusted don't ya see," Festus said demonstrating with his hands. "So when the horse pulled away, well yer Ma got a little banged up but she's fine I promise you that."

Stepping into Doc's office, the physician smiled as he rose from his chair.

"Here now," he said with a wink toward Festus. "Who are these two good looking kids?"

Marianne giggled as she responded. "You know who we are Doctor Adams!"

"Yes. I think I do recall," Doc said playfully as Kitty stepped out of the back bedroom.

"Ms. Kitty," Festus said. "The youngin's here come ta see they Ma."

"They can go in," Kitty said smiling at the children. "She can't wait to see you."

Festus nodded as he ushered the children though the door.

Abelia put on a brave face, but Festus could make out the bruise's to her face and the scratches even though Kitty had covered them up with make up.

"Ma!" The kids chorused jumping up onto the bed where the woman was.

"Children," Abelia said hugging the children tightly. "Have you been good?"

"Yes Ma," Marianne said looking at Abelia. "Festus told us about the wagon."

"Yes," Abelia said going along with the little white lie. "But I have something else to tell you two."

"What Ma?" Johnny asked.

"Well the reason I was going so fast in the wagon was because I was trying to get help, you see there was an accident at the house and it caught fire!"

"Ma!" Marianne said starting to cry. "Does that mean the house is gone!"

"Yes," Abelia said quietly.

"But don't you youngin's worry," Festus said sitting beside Abelia's bed. "We gonna fix up that house right as rain!"

"I don't think I want to do that Festus," Abelia said suddenly. "To many memories. I've decided to sell the property and find a place here in Dodge."

"That would be alright Ma," Johnny said as Marianne agreed.

"Alright you youngin's," Festus said taking Marianne. "I think it's time ya got yer selves to school."

"School!" Johnny said making a bad face. "I hate school."

"I like school," Marianne said smiling at Festus.

"Wal you youngin's get going and I'll see you this afternoon for dinner with your Ma," Festus said ushering the children out the door.

"Good bye children," Abelia said watching Festus leading them out.

"Now," Festus said sitting back down beside Abelia. "What's this about movin into town."

"I can't go back there Festus," she said slowly. "If it wasn't for you and the Marshal, I would be dead, then where would my children be?"

"Wal Abelia," Festus said quietly. "Ya don't have ta worry bout them youngin's. I'm always gonna look after them but I kin understand why you don't want to go back to the farm."

"Thanks Festus," she said putting a hand on his. "You really did save my life."

"Was just doing my job," Festus said clearing his throat.

"Is that the only reason," Abelia whispered.

"Can't say that it was," Festus replied slightly blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus took Abelia's arm as he helped her down Doc's steps the next day.

"I'm fine," she said cracking a wiry grin. "Besides, what are folks gonna think?"

"I don't give a hoot what anyone thinks," Festus replied walking with the auburn haired woman.

"Well it sure is nice of Ma Smalley to put me and the children up until we find a permanent place."

"Wal it's just a room really," Festus said. "But we'll find ya a place soon enough."

Abelia nodded as she stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of Ma Smalley's. "I'd like you to come with me to the bank tomorrow Festus. I'm ready to make a sale on the farm."

"I will, if in ya want me to," Festus said with a smile. "Here's ya room. You going to be alright?"

"Yes," Abelia replied taking his hand. "As long as your nearby."

"Wal I won't be to far ever," Festus said with a smile. "I gonna get the youngin's from school later and if in ya filling up to it, we can get some vittles together."

"I'd like that," Abelia said leaning into kiss him on the cheek.

Festus blushed as he pulled away. "I'll be back later, you get some rest now."

"Alright," Abelia said stepping into the sparsely furnished room.

Festus headed over to the jail to check in with Matt and found the Marshal and Doc playing a game of checkers.

"Matthew, Doc," he said before helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Festus," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "Did you get Abelia settled at Ma's?"

"Sure did," Festus replied turning around. "What?" he asked as the two men watched him.

"Nothing," Doc said winking at Matt. "Looks smitten to me."

"Yep,"Matt said making a move on the checker board.

"Wal what ya'all talkin bout?" Festus said angrily.

"Just how you was falling all over yourself helping Abelia," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "And don't you deny it!"

"Why you ol scudder," Festus replied indigently. "The woman's been though a real bad time."

"And that's the only reason?" Doc asked.

"Wal maybe not the only reason," Festus said sipping his coffee as Matt and Doc made eye contact.

Later that night, Festus dressed in a new shirt, took Abelia and the children to dinner at Delmonico's.

"Well would you look at that," Doc said looking at Matt and Kitty.

"Doc," Kitty said swatting the man on the arm. "You need to leave Festus alone."

Doc smiled as Festus brought over Abelia and the children.

"Sit down," Matt said after everyone had exchanged pleasantries.

Festus held a chair for Abelia to sit down, then got a chair for each of the children.

"Now," Festus said looking at Jonathan and Marianne. "What would you youngin's like to eat."

"Chicken," Marianne said as Jonathan nodded.

"How about it Ma," Festus said looking at Abelia.

"Chicken it is," Abelia said with a smile.

After dinner as the adults sipped coffee and talked, the children played nearby and Festus realized he liked having Abelia and the children around.

Walking Abelia and the children to Ma Smalley's later, he reached over and took her hand.

"Festus," Abelia whispered. "Are you tryin to court me?"

"Where I come from its called sparkin," Festus replied evenly.

Abelia laughed. "Alright Mr. Haggen," she said blushing slightly in the moon light. "You have my permission to...spark me."

"Why thank you Ms. Johnson," Festus said pulling the woman close. "But I was a fixin to spark ya whether I had yer permission or not."

Abelia giggled before she replied. "And I would have let you."

Looking beyond the woman for a moment, he saw the children playing nearby as he bent his head to brush her lips with his.

Abelia smiled as they broke the kiss. "They never touched me," she whispered. "I didn't give them the chance and then you were there."

Festus nodded as he held Abelia tighter. "Ya don't never have ta worry bout that again," he said. "I'm a not gonna let anyone hurt you again."


	5. Chapter 5

Festus hummed as he stepped into the Long Branch the next morning.

"Morning Festus," Kitty said putting a cup on the bar and filling it with coffee.

"Morning Ms. Kitty," he said sipping the coffee.

Focused on his own thoughts, he didn't hear Doc walk in.

"How long he been like that?" Doc asked taking a cup of coffee from Kitty.

"Ever since he walked in," Kitty replied as Doc waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ain't ya two got anything better ta do," Festus said curtly.

"No," Doc said watching the hillman a moment. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Nothin Doc," Festus replied angrily. "Can't a man just sit and think."

"Depends on what your thinking about," Doc said playfully.

"Wal," Festus said evenly. "I don't need to tell ya what I'm a thinkin!"

"Fine then don't," Doc said turning away as Festus finished his coffee.

"Ms. Kitty," Festus said looking at the Saloon owner. "Can I ask ya to do sumthin for me."

"Sure Festus," she said with a smile. "What is it?"

"Wal it's kinda private like," he said looking at Doc.

"Alright Festus," Kitty said smiling. "Come into my back room and we'll talk."

Doc scoffed as Festus followed Kitty into the back room which was adjacent to the bar.

"Alright," Kitty said crossing her arms. "What is it your thinking."

"Wal," Festus said rubbing the back of his neck. "Ya see I been talkin with Abelia and wal we kinda courtin."

"Well Festus I think that's wonderful," Kitty said smiling broadly.

"Thanks Ms. Kitty but that's not all I was a wantin to say," Festus stated. "I really wanted to ask if in you not busy today could you maybe take Abelia to the dress shop and get her some nice new dresses. I give ya the silver ta do it. I would but I'm not good at things like that."

"Most men aren't Festus," Kitty said with a wan smile. "I would love to take Abelia shopping."

"Thanks Ms. Kitty," Festus replied stepping out of the office. "How'd ya like to go fishin with me and Johnny Doc?"

Doc swiped his mustache before he replied. "You sure you wouldn't rather ask Kitty to go!"

"Wal you ol scudder," Festus said angrily. "Do ya wanna go or don't ya?"

"I'll go," Doc said. "For Johnny not for you! Someone's got to show that boy how to fish!"

"Foot," Festus said following the Doctor out the door. "Ain't no better fishin than a bamboo pole! Don't ya be showin him how to fish with one of them there new dang pole's ya got!"

Matt stepped into the Long Branch as Doc and Festus carried on their argument.

"Morning cowboy," Kitty said smiling broadly as she poured the lawman a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Matt said taking the cup. "I see those two are at it early."

Kitty laughed. "Festus has talked Doc into going fishing with Johnny and I'm taking Abelia and Marianne to the dress shop."

"Sounds like everyone's got something to do," Matt replied tipping his hat back. "I guess I'll see you for dinner then."

"Sure will," Kitty said as the Marshal headed to his office.

A few hours later, Kitty, Abelia and Marianne dropped off the packages of new clothes at Ma Smalley's before heading over to Delmonico's for lunch.

"I'm really looking forward to finding a place here in Dodge Kitty," Abelia said looking over the menu.

"I'm glad," Kitty replied. "There's nothing like living in town. And I'm sure Festus is happy that your going to be here."

Abelia blushed slightly at the mention of the deputy's name. "We were not planning on tellin folks any thing yet."

"You don't have to," Kitty replied. "It's written all over your face."

Festus cast his line and then sat back down on the log next to Doc. A short distance away Jonathan deftly cast the line and pole that Doc had let him borrow into the water.

"Look at that," the physician said smiling. "That boy caught on quick."

Festus scoffed before he replied. "It's just cause it's something new."

"Think so huh," Doc said swiping his mustache. "I'll get that boy one and he'll use it I bet you."

Festus ignored the comment as he sighed deeply. "Doc, I want ta tell ya sumthin."

"What is it?" Doc said casting his line again.

"Wal, me and Abelia is courtin," Festus said quietly.

"And," Doc said. "Did you think I didn't know. I thinks it real fine Festus."

Festus smiled as the physician nodded his approval. "Thanks Doc." 


	6. Chapter 6

Festus met up with Abelia later that afternoon and took her to the bank to discuss what to do about her farm.

After a bit of negotiating Abelia, decided to turn the farm over to the bank in exchange for a small house on the outskirts of town by the school house and some cash.

"Not much ta look at," Festus said looking over the one level home.

"Maybe not but is it sound?" Abelia asked.

"Seems ta be," Festus replied looking over the structure.

"Let's look inside," Abelia said walking up to the front door.

Opening it, she stepped inside the four room structure. Three rooms surrounded the main living area where a fireplace stood on one wall and a wood burning stove and indoor pump sat next to it. "Well," she said turning to look around. "It's not much to look at."

"Wal I don't know," Festus said opening all the doors. "These here two rooms are plenty roomy enough."

Abelia nodded as she peeked inside the last one. "I could find some use for this one."

"It just needs a good scrubbing that's all," Festus said with a nod. "Get ya some new beds and frilly curtains and things and it'd be right nice don't ya think?"

Abelia laughed. "I'll leave the scrubbing and fixing to you if you leave the decorating to me."

"Done," Festus replied pulling the woman into his arms.

Abelia laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know," she said thoughtfully. "I think there's more than enough room in here for one more person."

"Now hold on a minute," he said letting her go. "Ya all shemales are just a like! Ya think the minute a man comes ta help out around a place it's time ta get hitched."

"Well what am I supposed to think," Abelia said angrily. "You wanting to just court? Any woman ain't going to wait forever. Why someone else maybe interested!"

"Wal," Festus stated thoughtfully. "It ain't I don't want to, it's just we got ta take our time cause of the youngin's. Besides I ain't even asked ya yet."

"Then ask me," Abelia said as Festus smiled.

A movement in the window on the back wall suddenly caught the corner of Festus eye as he looked beyond Abelia. A shadowy figure slipped by the window as he ran outside but who ever was there was gone by the time he got around to the other side.

"Festus," Abelia said following him. "What's wrong?"

"Nuthin," Festus said looking at the boot prints in the dust. "I guess I was seeing things."

"Well come on," Abelia said shutting the door. "The children will be ready for dinner."

Festus looked around the adjacent properties as the walked toward the school house but he never saw anyone else.

"Mama," Marianne squealed when Abelia met up with the children at the Long Branch.

"Oh my," Abelia said as the girl twirled in one of her new frocks.

"And Miss Kitty did my hair," she said as Kitty smiled.

"Thank you Kitty," Abelia said as Johnny crossed his arms.

"Don't you like your new clothes," Festus asked kneeling down to the boys level.

"Ah who wants to wear a bunch of new clothes you can't get dirty," Johnny said curtly.

"Wal," Festus said undoing the top button of the boys shirt. "See after you wear these new for awhile, they start to get old and then they's old clothes and you can get em dirty don't ya see."

"Oh ya," Johnny said laughing. "Thanks Festus, you sure are smart!"

Doc walked in and started to laugh as the boy finished speaking. "That's something I haven't ever heard before."

"Wal ya ol scudder," Festus said waving his hands as Matt walked in.

"Abelia," Festus said leading the woman and children toward the Long Branch's doors. "Why don't ya take the children ta get somethin ta eat and I be there in a bit."

"Alright," Abelia said smiling, ignoring for a moment everyone around them she kissed Festus on the cheek. "Don't be long."

"I won't," Festus replied watching the woman walking away, clearing his throat he turned around to where his friends were standing at the bar.

Doc swiped at his mustache as Festus passed.

"Don't ya say nuthin," Festus groused at the old physician.

"I wasn't going to," Doc said barely able to keep a straight face.

"Matthew," Festus said sliding between Doc and Matt. "You know Abelia took over the old Shepard place near the school."

"That's great," Kitty said happily.

"Wal we went by there today ta take a look around," Festus said. "And I thought I saw someone movin around outside."

"Well did you or didn't you," Matt asked taking on a more serious tone.

"Wal when I got around to where I seen em no one was there," Festus replied. "But there was some foot prints in the dirt."

"Well I'll keep an eye out but it was probably just some one walking by wondering who was inside,"Matt said. "That place has been empty for a while."

"Maybe so," Festus said heading toward the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks, everything else was forgotten as Festus spent time on fixing up Abelia's house.

Once the hillman had finished the renovations it was time for Abelia who had enlisted Kitty's help to decorate and furnish the home.

"Festus," Abelia said showing him a set of drapes. "What do you think about these in the bedroom?"

Doc and Matt who happened to be sitting out on the porch with the deputy, turned to see what the hillman would say.

"Well don't just sit there," Doc said tugging at his ear. "Would they look good in the bedroom or not?"

Festus scoffed at Doc before he replied. "If you like them in there then do it," he said mumbling.

Abelia smiled as she turned and went back into the house.

"When you gonna ask that woman to marry you anyway," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"That ain't none of yer business," Festus replied. "That there is between Abelia and me."

"Well you better make it quick," Doc said with a laugh. "She's already planning your life together."

"Ha ha," Festus said scoffing. "Danged ol scudder thinks he knows it all."

"We're done," Kitty announced happily. "Would you all like to come in and see."

Festus had to admit, what Kitty and Abelia had accomplished in such a short amount of time was nothing short of impressive.

"Very nice," Doc said as Matt agreed.

"It was Abelia's taste really," Kitty said. "I just helped."

"What do you think Festus," Abelia said linking her arm into his.

"I think it's plum purty Abelia," he said clearing his throat nervously. "As long as everyone's here I got somethin ta say."

"What," Abelia said as Festus waved the children over.

"You youngin's got a say in this as well as yer ma," he said getting down onto one knee. "I'm a wantin ta ask yer ma to be my wife but only if in you two want me to."

Johnny and Marianne smiled at each other as Marianne threw her arms around Festus neck. "I was wondering when you was gonna ask ma!" she squealed.

"So were we," Doc said as Kitty swatted his arm.

Festus smiled as he looked back to Abelia and pulled out a simple gold ring with one stone. "Abelia," he said softly. "Will ya marry me?"

"Yes," she said putting her hand down for him to slip the ring on her finger.

"She answered that awfully quick Festus," Doc teased as Festus stood up.

"Don't make no difference ta me Doc," he said kissing the woman in front of his friends. "As long as she said yes!"

Kitty hugged Abelia and Festus could tell by the whispered voices that the two women were already planning the wedding as Matt and Doc congratulated Festus.

"See," Doc said as the three men stepped back out onto the front porch and left the woman to their plans. "I told you. They already making plans."

Festus shrugged his shoulders as Johnny joined them. "Aww...do I really got to wear a fancy suit Festus?"

"Did ya Ma say that?" Festus asked as the boy shook his head up and down. "Wal then I think ya do."

"Women," the boy said with a sigh before heading out into the yard to play.

"Don't know what I done gone and got maself into," Festus said slowly.

"I do," Doc said nudging Matt. "At least Matt here hasn't gone and done it...yet."

"Nope," Matt said with a smile. "I'm smarter than than that."

"Wal I wouldn't be surprised if all this a weddin talk don't get Ms. Kitty ta thinkin Matthew," Festus said playfully.

"I know," Matt replied with a grimace. "That's what I'm afraid off."

"Hold still will you!" Doc said exasperated.

"Yer tryin ta choke me," Festus said pulling away from the physicians grasp. "It's tight enough."

"Well I give up," Doc said watching Festus fumble with the bow tie on his suit.

"Golly Bill," the hillman said, the frustration in his voice evident. "How I let Abelia talk me in ta this..."

Kitty laughed as she stepped into the room. "Because you care about her feelings that's why. Come here and let me do it."

"Gota be better at it than ol Doc," Festus mumbled. "I thought you was in the business of saving lives not tryin ta kill em."

"Well," Doc said tugging on his own bow tie. "Not everyone, just you for talking me into standing with you in this outfit on your wedding day!"

"Now boys!" Kitty said smoothing Doc's jacket. "This is Abelia's day as much as it is yours Festus."

"I know it Ms. Kitty," Festus said grinning. "Tell me, is she the most looksomess shemale ya ever did see?"

"If your asking me is she pretty?" Kitty replied with a mischievous smile. "You'll have to judge for yourself when you see her."

Doc laughed as Festus scoffed. "Now," Kitty said looking at the two men. "Get yourselves in place because it's time."

"You going to be alright," Doc asked as Festus nervously grasp the door handle.

"I think so," Festus replied hesitantly as Doc all but pushed him out the door.

"You'll do fine," Kitty said smiling. 


	8. Chapter 8

Festus barely remembered to breathe once Abelia who had been escorted down the aisle by Matt, stood across from him in an off white gown with bead work and vail.

As the pastor of the local church started the ceremony, the only thing the hillman saw was her.

"Festus," Doc whispered nudging the hillman back to his senses. "This is the part where you say..."

"Oh...uh I did," Festus said holding tight to Abelia's hands.

"Your supposed to say...I do," Abelia replied smiling.

"I do," Festus said never taking his eyes off the woman.

"Well," Doc said softly. "At least we got that settled."

Abelia nodded as the pastor continued the vow's until it was time for her part. "I do," she said looking into Festus eyes.

Soon after the vows had been read and the rings exchanged, the pastor pronounced them husband and wife.

Festus lifted Abelia's veil as the woman, giddy with excitement turned her face up slightly as he bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Stepping out of the chapel, surrounded by their friends, the couple made their way though the crowd and into the Long Branch where Sam and Kitty had planned a reception.

"To Festus and Abelia," Kitty said raising a glass of champagne in a toast as everyone inside the saloon followed.

Festus grimaced as he sipped the bubbly liquid. "I think I'd rather have a beer," he said handing the glass back to Kitty.

"I think you're right husband," Abelia said linking her arm into his.

Festus smiled as he turned to look at Kitty and Sam. "Ya all heard the misses," he said hugging Abelia. "Beer for everyone please Ms. Kitty!"

Kitty nodded. "Sure did," she said handing a mug to Festus and Abelia. "This is on the house c'mon up here boys and get you some!"

Festus took Abeila's hand and stepped back to make more room at the bar. Turning around, they ran into Matt and Doc.

"Festus," the old physician said leading the couple toward the double doors. "I want you and Abelia to take my buggy."

"Wal what for," Festus said looking at Matt.

"Kitty, Doc and I went in on a room in Witchita for the both of you to have for the next few days," Matt said.

"So go and enjoy yourselves," Doc replied swiping at his mustache.

"What about the children," Abelia said looking at Festus.

"Don't worry about them," Doc said waving his hands at the couple. "Between Kitty and Ma they going to be in good hands."

"Golly Bill Doc," Festus said squeezing Abeila's hand. "I just don't know what ta say!"

"Then don't say anything," Doc said evenly. "It's our wedding present to the both of you."

"Now get going before this crowd gets any bigger," Matt said leading them outside as Kitty joined them.

Marianne and Johnny ran up to them from where they played with other children nearby. "You leaving Ma," Johnny asked.

"For a few days," she said. "You behave yourself now you hear me."

"We will," Johnny said as Marianne reached up to Festus.

"Festus," the girl said softly as he picked her up.

"What is it darlin?" Festus asked smiling at the blonde haired girl.

"Now that yer married to Ma, can I call you papa?"

"Wal I'd be right happy if in ya wanted to," Festus replied.

"Thank you," she said hugging his neck.

After a gentle squeeze in return he disentangle himself from the child's grasp, he pulled off the bow tie to the suit that he wore.

"Abelia darlin," he said handing her the piece of cloth. "I love ya but I'm a never wearing anything like this again!"

"And I'm never gonna make you," she said taking the tie. "We'll go by the house so we can change and get a carpet bag with some clothes."

"Oh that reminds me," Kitty said stepping quickly inside the Long Branch she returned with a package all wrapped up and handed it to Abelia.

"From me to you," Kitty whispered. "For your wedding night."

"Thank you," Abelia whispered back, a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"I think you two better get going if your going to make it to Wichita by tonight," Matt said.

"You're right Matthew," Festus said helping Abelia into Doc's buggy.

"Bye Ma," Johnny said and Marianne chimed in with 'papa'.

"Bye youngin's," Festus replied.

"Mind ya manners," Abelia said blowing the children a kiss.

The children waved until the buggy was out of site, as the adults returned to the Long Branch.

Johnny and Marianne then turned to continue playing as a large figure of a man with blonde hair brushed past them following the buggy.

"Who do u suppose that is Johnny," Marianne said as the man turned to look back at them.

"Don't know," Johnny replied watching the man mount his horse and ride off in the same direction Festus and Abelia went. "Looks kinda familiar but I can't remember from where." 


	9. Chapter 9

After a quick change of clothes and hastily packed carpet bag, the couple headed out of Dodge for their honeymoon.

"What a beautiful day," Abelia remarked winding her arm around Festus arm.

"It shore is," Festus replied smiling at the woman. "And it's only made purrtier by you."

Abelia giggled. "You sure know how to say things Mr. Haggen."

"Wal thank ya Mrs. Haggen," the hillman said with a wink.

"It sure was nice of Doctor Adams to lend us his buggy," she said. "You two must be good friends."

"Aww that ol scudder," Festus said softly. "Ain't nobody a better man than him but don't ya go tellin him I said so but if in ya ever needed anything wal Doc would cut off his own leg ta help ya."

"I could see that," Abelia said as she noticed Festus looked around more than once.

"What is it," she asked not seeing anything.

"Don't rightly know," Festus said smacking the reins against the horse's rump. "Just keep a gettin the feelin we ain't alone."

Abelia snuggled up to Festus and smiled. "Makes no difference to me," she said kissing his cheek.

Pulling into Wichita after dark, Festus pulled up to the hotel and helped Abelia out of Doc's buggy.

"Very nice," Abelia said stepping inside as the clerk welcomed them in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haggen," Festus said still trying to get used to the fact he was now a married man.

"Yes sir," the clerk said pushing the registration book towards the hillman. "I just need a signature for our records."

"Let me do that," Abelia said signing the register as Mr. & Mrs. Festus Haggen."

"Thank you," the clerk said handing the key to their room to Festus. "I'll have someone take your horse and buggy to the livery if you would like to go on up to your room."

"That'd be right nice of ya ta do that," Festus replied. "The misses and I are on our honeymoon."

"So I was told," the clerk replied pointing toward the stairs. "Third floor room number ten."

"Thank you," Abelia said taking Festus hand she followed him up the stairs.

"Can I help you," the hotel desk clerk asked as a large man with blonde hair watched the couple disappear out of site.

"Yes," he said stepping up to the desk. "I'd like a room please."

"Alright," he said turning the register around. "Give me your signature."

The man's eye fell on the last signature as he made a fist. "That last couple that checked in," he said signing the register. "They just got married?"

"Oh yes," the clerk said handing the man a key as he read the signature. "Thank you Mr. Smith, that'll be five dollars."

"Expensive," the man said handing the clerk five silver dollars. "Hope it's worth the money."

"I believe so," the clerk replied pointing down the hall. "First floor room eight."

"Thank you," the man said tipping his hat he headed to his room.

Abelia laughed as she rested her head on Festus naked chest. "Do you remember how you acted the first time we met, when I came into my room to get a night gown?"

"Wal ya ain't supposed ta walk in on a man who isn't yer husband," he said playing with her red hair.

"You were so modest," she said looking up into his eyes. "Truth was, I didn't want ya to be."

"WaI, why ya think I married you," he said pulling her toward him.

(Dodge)

"Marshal," Newly said handing the lawman a telegram. "Sent from Hayes."

Matt took the message and read over it before looking at Newly. "Will Johnson," he said. "Abelia's husband is alive."

"And on the run," Newly said slowly. "Escaped from a prisoner transport two weeks ago."

Matt sighed as he folded up the message. "We'll have to have a talk with Abelia when she and Festus return."

"You think we should send a message to Wichita?" Newly asked.

"No," Matt said thoughtfully. "Let them enjoy their honeymoon."

"Why do you think she would have lied about being a widow?" Newly said crossing his arms.

(Long Branch)

"And you're sure he's Abelia's husband," Kitty asked softly as Abelia's children played nearby.

"According to the telegram," Matt said lowly. "When he went to prison for armed robbery, she and the children were listed as next of kin."

"I can't believe it," Doc said tugging at his ear.

"And what about the gold," Kitty whispered. "Where do you suppose it is?"

"A bigger question would be," Doc said softly. "Does she know anything about it?" 


	10. Chapter 10

"Festus," Abelia said stopping in front of a store front window. "Look at that doll, Marianne would love to have her."

"We can bring a little sumthin back to the youngin's if in ya want to," he said following his wife inside.

"And look," Abelia said picking up a wooden train. "Jonathan would like this."

"We'll take em both," Festus said handing the doll and the train to the store clerk.

"I miss the children," Abelia said turning to Festus. "Why don't we surprise them. Let's go home."

"Wal we only got one more day," Festus replied with a smile. "And I miss Dodge, I hate bigger city's."

"We can go," Abelia asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not," Festus said taking the package from the store clerk.

"Let's go to the hotel and pack," Abelia said excitedly. "I can't wait to see their faces."

Will Smith stepped quickly into an alley as his wife and her new husband passed by.

Overhearing their conversation, he realized, now was the time to make his move.

Once they were back in Dodge it would be impossible to question Abelia about where the gold was hidden.

Of course he wasn't dumb enough to let the woman know that it was gold he had stowed in a secret compartment built into an old trunk and stored away at their home years ago.

He just needed to collect the gold, his wife and children, but first he had to eliminate the reason she was there.

Watching them leave a short time later for the trip back to Dodge, he checked out, got his horse and started after the buggy.

"I think I like you like that," Abelia said watching Festus for a moment.

"What ya talkin bout," he said.

"Your whiskers," Abelia said giggling. "You certainly were handsome on our wedding day but I didn't like your face so clean and smooth."

"Golly Bill," Festus said shaking his head. "Shemales is so strange."

"Why," Abelia teased. "Don't you like me to tell you when your nice looking."

"Foot," Festus replied with a wiry grin. "Men don't care bout such things."

"Are we stopping," Abelia said as Festus drove the buggy slightly off the path.

"Yep," he said pulling up to a grassy knoll with a pond. "Figured we'd have ourselves a little picnic."

Abelia set the basket on the table cloth once Festus had opened it.

Sitting down, Festus leaned up against a log and watched his wife fix him a plate. "I think a feller could get used to this."

"What," Abelia asked pouring a glass of lemonade.

"Getting himself waited on by a purty lady."

"Oh really," she said with a smirk as she handed him his plate. "Would you like me to feed it to you as well my husband?"

"Now that would be right pleasuresom," Festus teased putting the plate aside for the moment he grabbed Abelia and pulled her down onto his lap.

Abelia wrapped her arms around Festus neck as he brushed her lips with his.

Deepening the kiss, he only stopped when he heard a twig snap nearby. "What was that?" Abelia asked as Festus lifted her off his lap.

"Proly a deer or sumthin," he said standing to investigate.

Stepping further into the wooded area surrounding them, Festus looked around but didn't see any thing.

"Nothin here," he said shrugging his shoulders. Turning around, he started back toward where Abelia was waiting but stopped when he heard the tale tell noise of a revolver being cocked.

"Don't move mister," Will said coming up behind Festus, he lifted his gun from its holster and put it in the waist band of his pants.

"Yer makin a mistake feller," Festus said raising his hands. "I'm a United States Deputy Marshal."

"Move," Will said pushing Frestus forward.

"Festus," Abelia said her smile fading as she looked beyond Festus.

"Will!" she said running up to Festus.

The hillman lowered his hands to pull her into him as he turned around to look at his assailant.

"Who is this feller," he said looking at Abelia's surprised expression.

"I'm her husband," the man replied leveling his gun directly at Festus. "There's no room for one more!"

"Will...no!" Abelia screamed as she launched herself at Will just as he fired the gun.


	11. Chapter 11

Abelia stopped and turned around. "Festus," she screamed as Will grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"He's dead," Will yelled. "Now tell me where my gold is!"

"Gold " Abelia said softly. "What gold?"

"My Ma's old trunk, I hid it inside before the posse caught up to me," Will explained. "Where's the trunk! You took it with you when you left town and moved to Dodge!"

"Yes," Abelia said crying almost hysterically. "You never came back! I thought you were dead! So I took the children and left to start a new life!"

"Where's the trunk Abelia," Will asked shaking the woman.

Abelia started to laugh then as Will looked at her. "Have you lost your mind," he said angrily. "Why are you laughing?"

"The trunk was in the house," Abelia said slowly. "But the house burnt! If that gold was in there it's long gone."

Will pushed the woman away so that he could take a minute to think.

Abelia stumbled over to where Festus had fallen, a crimson stain already blanketed his side. She smiled when she watch the steady rise and fall of the hillman's chest.

"He's not dead," she said as Will started for them.

Abelia turned around as Will raised his gun. "No!" She yelled pushing Will off balance. "I won't let you kill him!"

Reaching for Festus gun in Will's belt, she pulled it free as the man regained his footing.

Abelia squeezed off one shot and Will stopped and looked down at his chest in disbelief before he fell to his knees.

"Abelia..." he said before collapsing.

Abelia dropped Festus gun as she scrambled back over to his side.

Ripping a portion of her petticoat off, she pressed it to the wound and held pressure on it as Festus started to stir.

"Everything's alright," Abelia said soothingly. "Will's dead. We got to get you back to Dodge."

"How bad is it," Festus asked grimacing as Abelia peeled back the cloth.

"Looks like the bullet went right though," she said noticing two wounds. "Can you make it to the buggy, I can't lift you by myself."

"I think so," Festus said sitting up with Abelia's help.

"How much longer to Dodge," she asked as Festus struggled to his feet.

"We just in crooked creek," the hillman said holding his side. "Another couple of hours we'd be in Dodge."

Abeila put her arm around Festus and let him lean on her as they slowly made their way to Doc's buggy.

"I'm gonna go as fast as you can handle," Abelia said smacking the reins once Festus was comfortably inside.

(Dodge)

"Now that was a good dinner," Doc said stepping out of Delmonico's with Matt.

The lawman watched the quiet street for a moment before walking with the doctor down toward the Long Branch.

"Uh huh," Matt said tipping his hat back as he looked up when he heard a ruckus coming from down the street. "Isn't that your buggy Doc?"

Doc looked up and swiped at his mustache. "Sure looks like it," he said angrily. "I don't know why Festus would be driving it like that!"

Matt's eyes narrowed at the buggy got closer. "Festus isn't driving," he said waving at the Doctor to follow him. "C'mon!"

Matt ran down the street and stopped the horse as Abelia jumped out.

"Marshal, Doc," she said running up to the men. "Festus has been shot!"

Doc moved to Festus side as Matt turned to question Abelia. "Who shot him?"

"Will Johnson," Abelia said a tinge of color gracing her cheeks.

"Your husband," Matt said as the woman started to sob.

Newly and Kitty walked up just as Doc turned to Matt. "I need you and Newly to get him up to my office."

"How is he Doc?" Abelia said nervously.

"He's unconscious at the moment, he's lost a lot of blood," Doc said.

"Abelia," Kitty said gently stepping up to the sobbing woman. "What happened?"

"I did this," Abelia said following Matt and Newly up to Doc's office. "This is all my fault!"

"Put him here," Doc said pointing to the table as he opened his medical bag and took out a pair of scissors.

"He's going to be alright isn't he," Abelia asked as Doc took the bandage off and then cut off Festus shirt to expose the bloody wound.

"Kitty," he said without looking up. "You need to get her out of her!"

"No please I need to stay," Abelia said as Kitty took her arm.

"Come with me!" Kitty said firmly. "Doc don't need a hysterical woman hanging around when he's trying to work!"

Abelia nodded as she turned back to look at her husband one more time before Kitty ushered her out the door.

Matt waited at the bottom of the stairs as Abelia came down. "You'll find Will at a place called crooked creek Marshal," she said in a daze. "I killed him with Festus gun and the missing gold is in a trunk in the barn at my old property. You'll find it in a hidden compartment."

"Alright," Matt said looking at Kitty. "I'm headed to crooked creek, keep an eye on her." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Johnny and Marianne will want to know I'm home," Abelia said as Matt rode off.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kitty replied leading the disheveled woman toward the Long Branch.

"They are with Ma right now and until we get you cleaned up, you don't need to see them."

Abeila looked down at her hands and the simple cotton dress that she wore, both were stained with blood.

"Yes, I see what you mean," she said letting Kitty lead her into the Long Branch and up the stairs to the saloon owner's room.

"Sit here," Kitty said putting Abelia into a wing backed chair.

Once she sat down Abelia realized just how exhausted, physically and emotionally she was and the flood gates opened.

Kitty poured some fresh water into a basin and grabbed a rag. Putting the rag into the water, she rung it out before going over to wash the blood from Abelia's hands.

"Want to talk about it?" Kitty asked once Abelia started to calm down.

"How do you do it?" Abelia said looking at Kitty. "Hasn't Matt been shot before? How do you stay calm when your man gets shot?"

Kitty laughed uneasily. "Honey, Matt's been shot more times than I can count. It don't get any easier, you never know when the next bullet is going to be the last. But that's the life of a Lawman."

"And that's why your not married?" Abelia said, she didn't really mean to say it, she just took a wild guess. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's alright," Kitty said evenly. "It's part of the reason, not the whole reason but part of it."

Retrieving a bottle of whiskey, she placed to shot glasses on the table and poured the amber liquid into both.

"Dink," she said handing one to Abelia. "It takes away some of the pain."

Abelia gulped the drink and immediately regretted it. "Little strong," she said gasping.

"You get used to it," Kitty said taking a seat across from her. "Now tell me about Will."

"Nothing to tell really," Abelia replied softly. "He and some friends went out and got drunk one night. He didn't come home so I headed into town the next day to find a gold shipment had been robbed and none of the boys knew where he was."

"And you assumed the worst," Kitty said.

"Yes," Abelia replied with a sigh. "And I was right. Although I didn't know it at the time but Will returned to our farm and stowed the gold in an old trunk before taking out again where a posse picked him up."

"So he was in prison not dead," Kitty finished as Abelia nodded.

"But I didn't know for certain," Abelia said truthfully. "I moved here with the children to start a new life. I only told everyone I was a widow so no one would ask question that I would have to explain in front of my children."

Kitty looked up at the knock on her door. Opening it, she stepped back to let Newly inside.

"Doc says you can come see Festus now."

Abelia's heart started to race as she felt a little like throwing up.

"Go," Kitty said taking her arm. "He needs to know your there."

"You're right," Abelia said absently looking at herself. "I should have changed."

"I'll bring you up some clean clothes," Kitty said as Abelia followed Newly out of Kitty's room and over to Doc's office.

Doc closed his pocket watch and slipped it back into his pocket when Newly returned with Abelia.

"You need me any more Doc," Newly asked as Abelia moved to Festus side.

"No Newly," he said quietly. "You can go get some rest. If I need you, I'll send for you."

Closing the door, Doc turned around as Abelia gently caressed the side of Festus feverish face.

He remembered a time when he had the gentle caress of a wife and he was happy for Festus that he had finally found one.

"He's so pale," Abelia said as Doc came to stand beside her.

"It's the blood loss," Doc said gently.  
"His color has actually improved since you came in."

"He'll be alright then," Abelia asked.

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I'd be happier if he didn't have that fever but he's as stubborn as any mule I know."

"That's funny," Abelia said putting a hand on Doc's arm. "But he would say the same thing about you."

Doc winked as he pulled his chair over. "Now," he said putting the woman in it. "How about you, is any of that yours?"

"No," Abelia said indicating her soiled dress. "It's all from Festus and Will I'm afraid."

Doc nodded as he brought the woman a cup of black coffee. "It could be some time before he wakes up. I had to give him some laudanum for pain so I don't expect he'll be awake before morning if you want to take the bed in the back to sleep."

"That's alright Doc," Abelia said. "I want to be here when he wakes up.

Matt opened the door to the jail a short time later and found Newly seated at his desk.

"Marshal," he said as Matt put down his saddle bags laden with uncirculated gold pieces.

"How's Festus?" he asked putting away his rifle.

"Doc thinks he'll be alright," Newly replied. "Did you get the body?"

"Yep," Matt replied with a sigh. "It's at Percy's right now."

"Abelia's sitting with Doc if you want to tell her," Newly said as the Marshal nodded.

"Lock up that gold for me will ya," Matt said stepping out of his office.

"Matt," Kitty said carrying a bundle toward Doc's office. "Did you get everything taken care of?"

"Ya, I'm going to have to discuss what needs to be done with Will's body," Matt said hardening his jaw.

Kitty nodded as she followed Matt up the stairs.

"Doc," Matt said stepping inside the physicians office.

"Matt, Kitty," Doc said as Kitty moved to Abelia.

"I brought you a clean dress to change into," Kitty said handing the bundle to Abelia.

"Thanks Kitty," she said softly as she walked over toward Matt. "Did you find Will?"

"Yes," Matt said. "The undertaker needs to know how you would like him buried?"

"That makes no difference to me Marshal," Abelia said. "With one exception, I don't want him buried under the Johnson name for my kids sake. Have him buried instead under Smith."

"Alright," Matt replied. "I also found the gold and there's the matter of you having still been married when you married Festus that needs to be cleared up."

Abelia nodded as Matt continued. "I'll discuss the situation with judge Brooker and see what he says."

"Thank you," Abelia said. "It looks like I'm a widow after all." 


	13. Chapter 13

Doc woke up the next morning and poked his head into the office.

Abelia, fast asleep rested her head on Festus arm her hand intertwined with his.

They had taken turns keeping an eye on the fever which had finally broke at day break.

Doc shuffled over to the other side of the table and took out his pocket watch.

Putting two fingers on the hillman's wrist, he checked his pulse and grinned when Festus opened his eyes.

"Well it's about time," Doc said snapping his watch shut, he slid it back into the pocket of his vest. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," Festus replied slowly as Abelia woke up.

Squeezing her hand, Festus took a shallow breathe before he spoke. "Ya alright?"

Abelia nodded. "Everything's fine," she said to reassure herself as much as him. "The Marshal knows everything."

"Doc," Festus said looking at his friend. "Can ya leave us alone for a minute."

"Well," Doc said shuffling toward the door. "Kitty owes me a cup of coffee."

Abeila smiled at her husband as Doc closed the door behind him. "I'm so relieved your alright," she said caressing his hand.

"Wal I would have liked ta know if in I was gonna get ambushed on ma honeymoon," Festus said angrily. "Ya lied ta me and this here whole town when ya said ya was a widder, ya played me for a fool did ya!"

"No! I swear it wasn't like that," Abelia replied quickly. "I honestly though Will was dead because he was dead to me. He was gone for five years, Marianne never even knew him as her Pa."

"Ya still shoulda tole the truth," Festus reiterated.

"You're right," Abelia said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I already blame myself for you getting hurt. I never meant for any of it to happen. If I could change it I would but I was only looking out for my children."

Festus face softened when Abeila mentioned the children. "Now don't ya start cryin on me," he said wiping at her face.

"I do love you," Abelia said taking his hand. "When Will shot you, I thought I would die. If anything happened to you Festus, I couldn't live with myself knowing I caused it."

"Awww foot, Festus said scoffing. "You didn't cause anything. It was that feller ya was a married ta."

"Do you forgive me then," Abelia asked hesitantly.

"Wal I don't know," he said as Abelia look truly hurt. "I suppose I can."

"Stop," she said kissing him. "Now yer just being mean."

"What bout the weddin," Festus said. "Is we or ain't we still married?"

"I don't rightly know," Abelia said thoughtfully. "The Marshal said he would try to straighten that out."

"Wal if in we ain't," Festus said firmly. "I ain't dressin up in no dern suit."

"Doc," Kitty said as the physician stepped into the Long Branch and came up to the bar. "How's Festus?"

"Good," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "Fevers gone and he's awake."

"Well then why you looking so down for," Kitty said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Well," Doc said taking the cup. "He and Abelia are up in my office as we speak discussing the current situation."

"Doc, you don't think he'd let something like this come between them do you?" Kitty asked looking a little worried. "Do you think they're quarreling?"

"Now you know as well as I do what a stubborn mule Festus can be," Doc said. "But that woman is the best thing that ever happened to him, if he does anything to ruin it, he'll be sorry."

"Who'll be sorry Doc," Matt said stepping up to the bar.

"That pig headed deputy of yours, ruining his marriage," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

Matt rolled his eyes as he sighed deeply. "Well that's what I was on my way up to discuss when I heard you going on about something."

"Oh," Doc said. "What did you find out?"

"It's their business Doc," Kitty said looking at Matt. "Just tell us, is it good or bad news?"

"According to the Judge, they had such a backlog that they didn't get the paper work out before you left town but the divorce was granted three years ago," Matt said crossing his arms. "So legally, your still married."

"I honestly never thought to mention it Marshal since I didn't ever receive anything before I left," Abelia said folding the telegram, she turned to smile at Festus. "Well," she said sitting beside him on the bed in Doc's backroom. "I was a divorced woman when we got married."

"Coulda been worse," Festus said squeezing Abelia's hand. "Now where's them youngin's?"

Abelia smiled as she opened the door.

Jonathan and Marianne bounded in, all excited. "Festus," Johnny said sitting beside the hillman. "Ma says you was attacked by a bear! Is it true?"

"Oh ya," Festus said scrunching up his eye. "There was ten of em ya see!"

Marianne giggled. "I don't believe there was that many papa."

"Ya don't," Festus said grabbing the girls sides. "Well ya just going to have ta take ma word for it!"

"Here now," Doc said stepping into the room. "Stop that before you rip out those stitches!"

"Ah hush ya ol scudder," Festus said giving Marianne a quick kiss on the cheek. "You youngin's go play so's I can give this here quack a piece of ma mind."

"I wouldn't do that," Doc said quietly stepping out of the room. "It's all ya got!"

"I'll see you later Festus," Matt said with a sigh and left.

Abelia laughed as Festus scoffed at her. "Yer supposed ta be on ma side," he said as the woman shook her head.

"Sorry dear, but I agree with Doc on this one," Abelia said giggling.

"Aww foot," Festus said crossing his arms. "Naw I gots two of em telling me what ta do!"

*Ok so thinking I may end this here with another story of their life together later if anyone's interested!* thanks for the great reviews and I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
